1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, an information processing method, and map data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a navigation apparatus that provides a user with a current position of the user and a route to the user's destination has been widely used. Storing map information that includes pieces of position information regarding plural spots, this navigation apparatus has the capability to obtain the current position of the user with the use of, for example, GPS (global positioning system) and to put a mark on a spot corresponding to the current position of the user on the map.
In addition, a deformed map that is different from an ordinary map precisely showing actual topology and that shows deformed topology can be used in the navigation system. Although this deformed map is often created by hand, the deformed map can be automatically created with the use of an ordinary map as is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-109643.